


Abandon

by icarusforgotten



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just need them to be happy, noiz needs to be happy, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a sincerity Aoba reveals rarely, and one which never fails to show when he’s beneath Noiz like this. </p><p>[alternatively: Noiz and Aoba and lots of smutty, tooth-rotting fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> a really quick drabble as i procrastinate school and life

It’s in times of breathless abandon that Noiz finds himself most in tune with Aoba.

Every touch, every sound, permeates the space between them with restless want, and Noiz can’t help but to bury his senses deeper into the desperate way Aoba receives him. It’s a heavy contrast, to the silent frustration that ignites around them most days, and Noiz revels at how easily he can make Aoba come undone beneath him. How easily he can read him and coax him to communicate what he desires.

He’s by now memorised all the routes he traces with the tips of his fingers, dragging a hot tongue up along Aoba’s neck until his voice breaks and he _begs_ , hips frantically jutting as he seeks release. Aoba brings his hands around his shoulders, nails raking down his back as Noiz angles himself to connect just so with the spot he knows will draw out the reaction he’s looking for. It’s a sincerity Aoba reveals rarely, and one which never fails to show when he’s beneath Noiz like this.

The heat of his skin is overwhelming, and Noiz drives further and further into Aoba, eliciting gasps so raw they break his voice. The hands around his shoulders clench, traveling up his back in a desperate attempt to find purchase until they bury themselves in Noiz’s hair, tugging relentlessly. He groans – the heavy sensation, more pleasurable than painful, builds tension within him. Noiz splays Aoba’s legs further, bringing up his hips as he balances his own weight on his knees. His thrusts are wilder now, and Aoba all but spasms beneath him. His moans are so frequent, overlapping each other, until a stillness comes from his open mouth, with wide eyes staring reverently up at Noiz. The hands in his hair lose their grip – up too high now for Aoba to reach – and fall to cling at the sheets bundled above his head.

The sight drives him mad and he gasps a breathless rendition of Aoba’s name, lowering his hips down enough to rest his head on his lover’s chest. Aoba’s hands waste no time in finding their place around Noiz’s neck, clinging to him desperately as his body shakes with how close he is to release.

He moves his mouth along Aoba’s chest, languid pace travelling to his neck and shoulder, a sharp contrast to the bruising rhythm of his hips. He nips gently at his mouth, and the kiss they share is one riddled with content. _I am here_ , it says. _I am with you_. His tongue brushes along Aoba’s bottom lip, sliding into his open mouth, the kiss slow and heated. _I love you, and I’ll never stop_.

They come instantaneously, sharing in their pleasure with the same intensity they’ve shared every experience thrust upon them in their time together since that first Rhyme battle. With brief kisses amidst heaving breaths, they slowly come down from their high. Noiz keeps his arms wrapped tight around Aoba, face pressed into the crook of his neck. He continues to place gentle kisses to Aoba’s skin, and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth with the way his partner sighs in happiness.

A hand slides up to the back of his neck, resting there warmly. He feels the slight movement of fingers playing with the short ends of his hair and his grin breaks even wider.

Aoba laughs, tugging at his hair a little harder. “What?” The smile in his voice is extremely apparent, and it brings a flutter to Noiz’s already rapidly beating heart.

He places another kiss to Aoba’s shoulder. “I’m just really happy,” he admits.

The hand at his neck stills before a thumb swipes lovingly along his nape. “Me too,” says Aoba. He tugs at Noiz’s shoulders, and he gets the hint to shift upward. Aoba wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, taking every possible second to push his love through it and into Noiz.

They pull back, and Noiz can’t remember the last time he’d been this happy as he looks at the way Aoba’s eyes crinkle from the width of his smile.


End file.
